A Gift of True Love
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: It's Valentine's Day & Kagome has a heart-felt gift for Inuyasha, but in Inuyasha's time the others are busy fighting youkai which a menace who is out to kill Kagome had sent.....but what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? WRONG! *FIXED it!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
.:.A Gift of True Love.:.  
  
Chapter 1: A Suprise, for me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Kagome opened the oven door, and felt the heat pour out of it, warming up her chilled legs.  
  
  
"Not quite...." she sighed as she closed the oven door for a little  
longer, regreting the fact her mom didn't want her to turn on the heat in the house.  
  
  
"Man it's cold.." she said shivering. She went back into her room and wrapped  
herself under the covers.  
  
  
"I'll just watch Sailor Moon until the oven timer goes off..."  
  
  
"Fine with me." said a voice from behind her, nearly making her fall  
off the bed.  
  
  
"I-Inuyasha!" she cried, tightly hugging the blanket around her.  
"What are you doing here?!?!?!"   
  
  
The hanyou smiled slightly. "Just thought I'd drop in and say hi."  
  
  
'Yeah right..' "Well, you've done so now please excuse yourself." she spat,  
never letting go of the blanket.  
  
  
"How rude!" he smirked.  
  
  
Kagome had just begain to open her mouth when the oven timer went off.  
  
  
"OH CRAP!" she yelled and rushed into the kitchen, Inuyasha casually following behind.  
  
  
"Nani?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the angery girl.  
  
  
"You almost made me burn the-" she cut herself off, "Never mind.."   
  
  
"Burn the what?"  
  
  
"I said NEVERMIND!"  
  
  
"Feh....." 'Why must she ALWAYS keep things from me?!'   
  
  
"Inuyasha, " Kagome finally sighed, " I don't care if you're here, but could you wait for  
me in the living room, or my room?"  
  
  
"Fine wench." he said walking back up to her room.  
  
  
Kagome sighed. 'I hate being like this towards him, and especially hate  
keeping secrets...but I didn't want it to spoil the suprise." she smiled a   
sad smile as she looked into the cabinet. "Where's that frosting....."  
  
  
~~~~~~Kagome's Room~~~~~~~  
  
  
Inuyasha sat himself on her window seal, and looked outside to see a young boy on a thing  
that Kagome called a 'bi-ci-cle'.  
  
  
'Why is she so secrative? Doesn't she trust me?'  
  
  
He just sat there, looking aimlessly into the bright blue horizon, until...  
  
  
"Inuyasha......?" came a sweet voice from behind him. Of course, he had known  
she was there, but he hadn't bothered to say anything.  
  
  
"Nani?" he said in his usual cold, cocky voice, not even turning to face the girl.  
  
  
"I have a suprise for you...."  
  
  
This got the stubborn hanyou's attention. "Nani?"  
  
  
"I had wanted to wait until I went back to your time, but..." she shyly said,  
reaching up under her bed and pulling out a red package with a white ribbon.  
  
  
Inuyasha just sat there, with a very suprised look on his visage. 'She has   
something for ME?'  
  
  
Kagome smiled, handing it to him. "^-^ I hope you like it." she smiled nervously.  
  
  
He quickly pulled on an end of the ribbon and it unravelled. He then took the lid  
off and peered inside.  
  
  
"Kagome...." he smiled, eyes twinkling with happiness. Kagome looked at his expresson more   
closely. No, she wasn't imagining this!  
  
  
He reached in and pulled out a brand new red backpack, just like Kagome's. She had remembered  
how he called it her 'magik bag'. He quickly unzipped it and looked inside.  
It had stuff in it! He quickly scrambled through it to find a mini   
first aid kit, which he had learned to use, tons of packets of ramen, bowls, chopsticks, napkins,  
some candies, and other snacks, and that was just one part of it!   
  
  
He looked at Kagome amazed. "This is for me?"  
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
"Arigato." he smiled, setting the 'magic bag' down and hugging Kagome, leaving her speachless.  
  
  
'He HUGGED ME!' her mind screamed.  
  
  
"I take it you like it?" she smiled, not knowing what else to say.  
  
  
"Hai." he said, still hugging her. 'It means alot to me, believe it or not." he thought  
  
  
"Well, there's more in there than just food." she smiled.  
  
  
He raised an eyebrow and let go of her to continue his search in the bag.  
He was suprised to find a set of modern-day clothes she had bought for him. It was  
a pair of baggy jeans, a black bandana, and a black shirt with a red dragon on the front.  
He looked at Kagome, with an eyebrow raised, and then he turned his attention back to the bag.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere, in Inuyasha's time...~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sango crushed the demon's skull as Miroku used his wind tunnel to rid them of  
some of the demons. Inuyasha went to help, but was pulled back by Keade. "Ye  
need to stay in, for ye own health." she stated firmly.  
  
  
~~~~~~~Outside with Miroku and Sango~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"When's..Inuyasha coming back?" Sango bit out while ripping another youkai into pieces.  
  
  
"He should be back...SOON!" Miroku yelled, the pain that the youkai, which the wind tunnel was  
sucking up, being rather great for him to bear.  
  
  
"Great...wonderful!" Sango stated sarcastically, breathing in deeply as she stepped back from the  
gorey scene. She then turned to Miroku, who was battling one of the biggest demons that had attacked.  
  
  
"You baka! Your wind tunnel won't do any good on him!" she said, throwing her boomerang (I don't know how \  
to spell it) at the demo, who's head, or what wasn't scattered of it, fell to the bloodied ground.  
  
  
Shippo then ran outside to see if Sango and Miruko were okay. Kirara followed Keade.  
  
  
"Sango, Miruko, are you ok?" he cried, jumping into Sango's arms. 'Hey, if Kagome isn't here,  
Sango's just as good!' he thought.  
  
  
"We're fine." Miroku smiled, getting a little too close to Sango who glared at him wildly. He went   
bug eyed and quickly stepped back before she had the chance to hit him.  
  
  
"Ye must be tired after fighting off so many youkai." Keade said.  
  
  
"Hai....." Sango sighed.  
  
  
"Hai....me too.."  
  
  
"Ye come into my hut and ye shall once more be provided with a meal and a place for rest.  
  
  
"Arigato." They said unanimously.  
  
  
"Ye follow me." she said, leading Sango into a newly furnished room. IT's things were  
mostly pink, one of Sango's colors. 'Wow...did she do this for me?' she thought, 'Because  
it looks nothing like it did a few days ago...'  
  
  
"Keade, did you do this for me?" she asked with a suprised expression.  
  
  
"Ye doeth not like it?"  
  
  
"I love it, Arigato Keade-sama!" she smiled hugging the old miko.  
  
  
"I am glad ye like it." she smiled, "Ye shall find a kimono laying on  
ye bed."  
  
  
"Arigato." Sango smiled as she watched the old woman walk out.  
  
  
"She did this, just for me!" she squealed, holding up the new kimono. She was  
sure glad, for her old one begain to grow ragged.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Keade~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She led Miroku quietly into a room decorated in blue linens.   
  
  
The monk looked around at the room. 'Something's different.' he thought.  
  
  
"Keade-sama, " he finally spoke up. "Arigato."  
  
  
"No inconvinience...as much as ye and ye friends do for me...it's the least I may do in return."  
she smiled leaving the monk to himself.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Inuyasha." she smiled, heart pumping harder than before.  
  
  
"Vallin-tine's Daay?" Inuyasha looked perplexed.  
  
  
"Hai....in my time, it's a day when friends and loved ones show their affection for the other." she smiled,  
hidiing a slight blush.  
  
  
'Which am I, a friend or a loved one?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I hope I'm a loved one...'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Please review. If I get 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter tonight, or early in the morning.  
I love to write, but I also love hearing from people aobut what they think...even flames..~-~.  
I'll update as fast as I can with the next chapters, but I can't guaruntee they'll be as long...  
I'm famous for short chapters...Oh well.  
  
Dozo review! (please reivew!)  
  
Ja ne Mina-san! 


	2. Chapter II

Inuyasha's thoughts were broken by Kagome's sweet voice. Her scent growing closer by the second, until finally, her hand was on his shoulder.  
"Inuyasha?" she said with a grin on her visage.  
"Nani?"  
"Would you try on the clothes so I can make sure they fit?"  
"Hai." he said laying the clothes on the bed.  
"I'll be in the kitchen." she smiled, closing the door behind her.  
Inuyasha just stared at the door confused. "I need to do soemthing for Kagome, but what?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~  
"He seems to like the gift..maybe I don't have such bad taste after all."  
Kagome finished icing the sugar cookies she had made and almost burnt to a crisp.  
She hoped her friends enjoyed them as much as she enjoyed making them.  
She quickly slipped the cookies in a baggy, but she left it on the counter when she saw Inuyasha enter the room wearing his new clothes.  
"Kawaii." she smiled.  
He blushed and turned his face away from her as she looked at him from head to toe.  
'Dang....very kawaii.' she thought as her cheeks turned crimson.  
"Well, atleast we know they fit. Do you like them?"  
His face was still bright red, so he only nodded in response.  
"Good. If you like, you can change so we can leave."  
He left the room silently, thinking about what he could do for Kagome.  
'Why didn't he say anything? Did I get him mad?' she thought as she watched the hanyou walk back towards her room.  
Once he was gone, she focused her attention on what she was doing last-getting things organized to leave.  
~~~~~~~~~^-^~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once she had gotten the treats, a thermos of milk, and ramen, amoung other things, she headed back towards her room where she could hear Inuyasha playing with the remote.  
She opened the door and peered inside.  
"Inuyasha, are ya ready?" she said putting the stuff in her pack.  
"Hai." he said, but he was still in the new clothes Kagome bought him, not that she minded-at all.  
"I figured you would have wanted to wear your normal clothes." she smiled, grabbing her bag and heading towards her bedroom door.  
"These are fine." he said, doing the same, but only going out the window.  
"EEE!" she squealed as he picked her up. Seconds later, they were out the window and leaping from branch to branch.  
Kagome's eyes popped out of her head in fear.  
"Inuyasha, PLEASE don't drop me!"  
"Baka, you should know by now I wouldn't let ya get hurt." he said, quickly reaching the Bone Eater's Well, and setting her down on the ground gently.  
"I'm....Gomen, Inuyasha..I just still am not used to all this-leaping from tree to tree, flying, fighting demons, mikos, and-" she said, but was cut off when Inuyasha kissed her. At first, it was plain, but before long, it had become a passionate love-enriched kiss for them both.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued.  
Also, thanks to all those who reviewed! All my other Inuyasha stories are going to be updated soon, but I can't update The Love of Another until my friend gives me the papers I had written back.  
Hai, I had already written it, so I just have to type it-and he just has to remember it. ~_~' Ok, we can forget that story.....getting him to remember is like trying to get Miroku to stop groping! 


	3. Chapter III

Animecraver : why why why, do all the good stories end in cliff hangers  
  
Response : 'cuz it gets the reader to come back for more...^_^  
  
Adrianna ButterCup2040@aol.com : hi! ^_^ so far i love your story and itd be great if u could update soon. you said in ur story that u couldn't spell sango's boomerang. its pronounced Hiraikotzu. and its spelled ka-ede. i just thought i'd let u know.arigato for writing a really good story inuyasha fans could read. i write but i dont post...any way if you could email me it would be great. thank you.  
  
Ja Ne! -^________^-  
  
~Adrianna   
  
Response : Thanks...^-^ I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Kagome22 : I think I've reviwed for like 3 of your stories, but I really like this one! Kaede sure does say 'ye' a lot though. Hehehe, does Inu Yahsa bring anything for Kagome? ^-^ Can't wait for more!!   
  
Response : Yeah....she is like that in the anime/manga as well. Yes, he does give Kagome something, but I'm debating on one of four situations......(don't worry, no lemon/lime)  
  
Majie (bluecrowned2003@yahoo.com) : why the hell do you always leave off at the most romantic parts! Arg! It tears me apart!   
  
Response : *puts you back together* sorry....but that's just how I work...lol.  
  
shadowfeysun : this is ok. but why is dog-breath in Kagome's house and in Keade's hut at the same time?   
  
Response : that was an error on my part....X_X... ah..by the way you say 'dog-breath', you must be a Koga fan?  
  
Dark-Neo1 : This story is very good and I hope your friend gives you the papers back because I know what it feels like. I would say hit him like Inu-yasha would hit Miroku but thats not nice.   
  
Response : * is STILL waiting for papers* .....yeah...well.....good idea....*smacks friend upside the head* lol.  
  
Ruby-light2 : this is good but i dont get why its listed under tragedy, and whats taking so long to update this story??   
  
Response : Question 1 : You'll find out later. Question 2 : My friend had my papers...check the Author's notes....  
  
eldakundre eldakundre@yahoo.com : I hope this story gets continued...I night just have to exercise my claws otherwise. I love to read about my favorite hanyou and that wench. They are soo cute together...   
  
Response : EEP! no, don't use those claws........  
  
Ok, I'll be updating this on the 5th of every month, reguardless to the fact my friend STILL has my darn papers.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Inuyasha's time, the two landed silently when Inuyasha lept out of the well.  
  
He ran, still carrying Kagome in his arms, and their packs in hers, to the village where Kaede was.  
  
Kagome wasn't about to say anything to ruin the moment. She secretly loved being that close to Inuyasha. She felt his warmth radiating off him, and she clung to be closer to the warmth. It was still Febuary, after all-there was still snow on the ground, and icecicles dangling from trees as fridged winds blew past.  
  
He looked down at her when she shivered slightly. "You okay?" he asked, still running.  
  
"Hai...just cold." she said.   
  
He then pulled her closer to him and she snuggled even more into his warmth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at the Kaede's hut about an hour later, and Inuyasha sat Kagome down once inside the warm hut.   
  
"Konichiwa, Kagome-chan." Kaede greated her.  
  
"Konichiwa Kaede-sama. Where are Miroku and Sango?"  
  
They are in their rooms." she said. Surprisingly, her house held sixe rooms- Kaede's room, Miroku's, Sango's, Kagome's, and Shippo's/Inuyasha's, plus the main room. "Follow me," Kaede said.   
  
"Hai." Kagome and Inuyasha said as they followed dowo the short hallway into one of the narrow rooms. Kaede slid the shoji back to reveal a room done in mostly white, whith red here and there. "Inuyasha, ye sleep in here."  
  
"Arigatou." he said, shockingly, without any sarcasm.  
  
Then Kaede walked to the next room. She once again slid the shoji open to reveal forest green bedding, and matching things in the room. "This be ye room when ye are here." Kaede smiled. Kagome shyly walked in and admired the cozy little room's beauty.  
  
"Arigatou, Kaede-sama." she smiled as she hugged the elderly woman.  
  
"Ye be welcome, child." she said as she left the girl.  
  
Kagome smiled as she sat down her pack and pulled out the gifts she had for her friends. It was somewhat late in Inuyasha's time, and she was tired, so she figured she'd just leave the small gifts by the shoji.  
  
She separated each one. Not only did she make sugar cookies, but she got each friend a little something. Inuyasha had already received his-the backpack, so she just stuck his cookie in a bag seperate. Then was Sango. She had gone and purchased Sango a gold chain that was half a heart. Kagome wore the other half around her neck. SHe also included a note explaining that in her time, they were popular amoung best friends. She then tied that bag and sat it to the side.  
  
  
  
Next came Shippo. She had gotten him a small green/blue backpack and filled it with sweets for him. SHe smiled knowing how much he loved chocolate. She also had a box of crayons and some paper for the boy.  
  
Then came Kaede's. She had gotten Kaede some modern day herbs and medicines to help.   
  
Lastly was Miroku's. She wasn't sure on what to get him, so she made him a small bag and put bandages and ointment in it for when Sango smacked him, along with a few sweet cakes.  
  
No matter what she gave them, it ment alot because she also included one important thing-love for all of her friends.  
  
She silently slipped out of her room and placed the small package outside, then went back into her room.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha could smell the sweet cakes and opened the door, expecting to see Kagome, but her scent was not as strong. She was already back in her room. He looked down and saw the two packages, and picked them up, then tossed Shippo his. "Here, brat." he said as he sat on the futon.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Use 'yer nose."  
  
Shippo sniffed the air. "Yummy! he said as he quickly opened the backpack and pulled out a candy bar. He didn't waste any time before he bit into it.   
  
Inuyasha just sat back and sighed. 'What can I get her?'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
^_^ I already know what I'm going to do.....er....what Inuyasha gives Kagome....*grins* 


End file.
